Midnight Madness
Midnight Madness is the New Year's Eve episode of the teen sitcom 6teen. It originally aired on 29 December 2009. Plot Caitlin is with Jen at the Big Squeeze, calling a guy. She tries to ask him out, but horribly messes up, and ends up hanging up. She then starts to cry, and she tells Jen that she's dateless on New Year's. Jen then tries to cheer her up by saying they can have a party with their friends. This helps Caitlin some. Jude, Jonesy, and Wyatt then enter. Jonesy is likewise complaining about not having a date. Wyatt asks what the big deal is, and Jonesy says that it sets the tone for the whole year. Jonesy then suggests a party they do themselves. The whole gang gets into it, except for Jen, who asks where the party will be. Jonesy states that it will be at her house, as her mom and his dad are going out that night. Jen at first refuses, but the gang gradually talks her into it. Later, Jen comes back and tells them she got the house. When Jonesy says that Courtney must be psyched that he's going to be there, she says she won't; in fact, Jen bribed Courtney to stay away. Serena and Charmaine walk by, and Serena waves to Wyatt. Wyatt waves back, amazed that she would even speak to him. Jen is working at the Penalty Box when Coach Halder comes up to her and announces that his New Year's resolution is to double the sales quotas of all employees. This amazes her. She then gets a call from Nikki, who is on her way home. Nikki is glad that there's going to be a party so she can get away from her parents, but she is stressed, as the boy behind her keeps kicking her seat. Wyatt is working at Underground Video when Serena comes in. Wyatt at first doesn't realize it's her voice, but he figures it out and looks up, surprised. Serena is returning a video she planned to watch with Chad. She then says they never saw it, and they're having relationship problems. Wyatt, eager as ever, tells her that he's free to talk if she needs him. Serena tells him that she'll call him for coffee if she needs advice. After she walks away, Wayne tells Wyatt to watch out, as women will stomp on his heart. Jude and Jonesy then come up to Wayne and ask for good slasher films that will scare girls into their arms. Before Wayne can make a suggestion, two girls, Carly and Simone, appear. They ask him if he's throwing a party, and he replies in the affirmative. Jonesy hands them invitations, and they walk off. Wayne then mentions he remembers those adolescent years where he had to scare and trick girls into coming near him, and Jonesy says it's whatever works. Caitlin is working on the scrapbook. Brandon walks up and invites her to a party. Caitlin agrees and abandons the project. Meanwhile, Jude and Jonesy are outside Taj Mahome Video. Jonesy explains the plan, which is for Jude to distract Blade and Christo while he grabs the invite list and selects the hottest girls. Jude agrees, and sneaks in. Going by the registers, he hears the black-shirted duo discussing some of the girls. Jonesy then instructs Jude to begin the distraction. Jude does so, climbing up a tall kiosk of movies like it's a climbing wall. This distracts Blade and Christo long enough for Jonesy to casually walk in and snatch the list. He takes it outside and looks it over. Seeing some of the names, he becomes excited, especially when he notes that names and phone numbers are included. Suddenly, Jude comes sailing out, and lands in the bushes by Jonesy. Jude asks what the plan is, and Jonesy says that they are going to call the selected girls and tell them the Blade's party was canceled because of parental interference. Wyatt walks into Grind Me. He spots a crying Serena and goes to comfort her. Serena reveals that Chad got a ticket to a concert but couldn't get two, and so he's going alone. Wyatt then comforts her and tells her that she can come to his party. Serena dries her eyes and thanks him. Caitlin, Jude, and Jonesy are gathered in the food court. Jonesy opens his phone and calls Brandy. He deepens his voice and tells her that Christo's party is canceled, and that there is a party at Jen Masterson's house. Jonesy then hangs up, and Caitlin asks when he's going to tell Jen. Jen then arrives and says she's tired due to doing work for Courtney, but then mentions that the party will rock. She asks Caitlin for the scrapbook, and Caitlin nervously hands it over. Jen flips through it and finds that only one page is done and the rest is doodles of Caitlin and Brandon. Caitlin gingerly explains what she did, and Jen erupts, angry that Caitlin would ditch them on New Year's Day. She then hears Jonesy calling another girl. Jen is about to ask when Blade and Christo appear. They break Jonesy's phone, run down the scam he's been pulling to make sure they have it right, and then tell him to stay away. Blade and Christo then leave, with the scent of unperformed violence hanging in the air. Jonesy looks unhappy, but Jude states that they still have two girls left. Wyatt then appears. He tells them that he has to keep the whole of New Year's Eve open in case Serena needs emotional support. Jen then angrily states she understands. She understands she needs a whole new set of friends. Jen walks away from the Big Squeeze and screams. Brandon comes by and sees Caitlin daydreaming. Caitlin awakens, and says hi. Brandon then sees the scrapbook and looks through it. Caitlin initially protests, but cannot stop him as he flips through the pages and sees everything she's written about them being together. Brandon then tells Caitlin that he's not into "clingy stalker chicks" and breaks their date. Jonesy and Jude sneak past Taj Mahome Video to Frilly and Pink and meet Carly and Simone. They ask if they're still on for tonight, and the girls break the date, telling the boys that Christo invited them over and told them about how Jonesy and Jude tried to scam girls off the list. Wyatt and Serena are at Underground Video. Serena suggests they have a quiet night in, and Wyatt tells her that he knows just the place: Jen's party. Serena agrees, and he runs off to tell Jen. At the Penalty Box, Jen tells him that the party's canceled because all her friends bailed to chase dates, including Wyatt. Wyatt leaves, cowed, and Jen's phone rings. When she picks it up, a voice calls her a little ratbag. Jen guesses it to be Courtney, but Nikki says it's her. Unfortunately, her plane got rerouted, and she thinks she's in Tijuana. Jen calls her lucky, but Nikki says she isn't, as the tarmac is steaming and the boy behind her is still being annoying. Nikki then mentions how happy she'll be to be at Jen's party, but Jen tells her it's canceled because they have no friends and hangs up. Nikki is surprised by this. Caitlin is crying after the breakup. The boys are at the Big Squeeze with her. Caitlin says that she needs Jen, but Jonesy points out that they won't be seeing her anytime soon. Jude then states that New Year's is feeling more and more like an exam. He then starts to skate away. When Jonesy asks where he's going, Jude states he's going to sit in his room, eat snacks, and watch DVDs this New Year's Day. Jonesy asks if he can come, and Jude agrees. Wyatt asks if he can come, and Jude says yes. Jude then asks Caitlin if she's coming, and she says she is. Not only that, but Caitlin is going to work on the scrapbook, and they are going to invite Jen. At the Penalty Box, Jen is unhappily working. Her friends come in, and she turns away. Her friends apologize and tell her they've relocated to Jude's room. Jen says she'll come–not because she forgives them, but because she has nowhere else to go. Jen enters Jude's bedroom and covers her nose. The doorbell rings, and Jude goes to get it. Jen calls Nikki. Nikki tells her that they've only just landed, and while she'll try to make it, there are no guarantees. The kid then grabs her phone and tosses it away. In the bedroom, Jen tries to get the signal back, but gives up when Serena, Wyatt, Jonesy, Caitlin, and Jude enter. Jonesy mentions that he brought a horror movie, and Caitlin says she brought chips. Jude pops the DVD in, but none of the gang can concentrate. Serena asks Wyatt about Chad, and Wyatt says that she needs someone who loves and respects her. Serena agrees, and says she's glad Wyatt is still in her life. When Wyatt says he feels the same way, they move to kiss each other. Suddenly, Serena's phone rings, and she picks it up. Chad is on the other end. After a short conversation, Serena hangs up and tells Wyatt that Chad skipped the concert to be with her. She then heads out, much to Wyatt's dismay. Wyatt turns back to the gang and informs them that he's a loser. The gang then comfort him, and say that they love him. They then proceed to look through the scrapbook Caitlin put together of their feats over the last year. Nikki arrives, and Jen drags her in. Jude then mentions that it's nearly midnight. They count down the last six seconds together, and then shout "Happy New Year!" The next day, the gang are by the lemonade stand, making their new year resolutions. Wyatt's is not to be a doormat anymore, Nikki's is not to be home when her parents get the phone bill from the flight back, Jen's is to let Nikki hide at her house, and Jude's is to find the remote for his room's TV by next year. Jonesy's is not to get fired; however, upon hearing this, the gang all laugh, knowing that he'll never accomplish it. Trivia *This is the second time that the series has scenes outside the mall, in this case scenes on the inbound flight with Nikki and a few scenes in Jude's room. *'Goof': Jen talks to Nikki on the phone while she's still on the airplane. Most, if not all, airlines have a strict "no cell phones" policy; in fact, this was a plot point in Bye Bye Nikki (Part 2). *Jude references Unhappy Anniversary when he says that he's finally been to a sleepover and knows they're awesome. It was in said episode that he learned about them and had several with Wyatt. *Although she's never seen onscreen, Courtney's voice can be audibly heard in her cell phone conversation with Jen. This makes this episode her second appearance in the show. *Wayne remarks to Wyatt that women are "all sisters". Wyatt made this same comment to Caitlin in Deadbeat Poets Society. *'Goof': Serena and Wyatt share the same space amicably here, but in Pillow Talk it was mentioned that Serena had gotten a restraining order against Wyatt as long as they were in the mall. It is possible that the restraining order was only temporary and had expired, or that Ron was no longer actively policing Wyatt over the restraining order. *Wayne mentions that "The Big Pill" is one of the most horrific movies ever, as it's about middle-aged boring people reliving their college days. The movie in question is a parody of Old School, a 2003 comedy film. *Britney is mentioned in this episode as one of the guests visiting Blade and Christo's house party. *Tricia Holmes is mentioned as one of the guests attending Blade and Christo's house party. *Jude mentions that he's looking for "The Sisterhood of the Backpacking Khakis" while in Taj Mahome Video. This is a reference to The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. The series is referenced later, in Bye Bye Nikki, when the girls are watching a movie called "The Sisterhood of the Traveling Shorts". *Jen complains that the gang suggested they ring in the new year together and then bailed on her. However, she was the one who initially suggested this, and the gang only went along with her wishes initially because they had nothing better to do. Their only contribution was suggesting that they hold the party at her house. *The photos in the scrapbook are all from previous episodes. In order, they are: **Wyatt's performance at Star Contest (from Idol Time at the Mall) **Jude dancing on the table at Grind Me (from Deck the Mall) **Caitlin with a foam mustache (from Deck the Mall) **Wyatt with braided hair (from Unhappy Anniversary) **Nikki dressed like a clone (from Employee of the Month) **Jonesy onstage at Star Contest, pants around his ankles (from Idol Time at the Mall) **Jen wearing a pig nose (from Boo, Dude) **Jude's butt tattoo (from One Quiet Day) **Nikki dancing onstage (from The Girls in the Band) **The gang sitting in Santa's lap, with Jonesy as Santa (from Deck the Mall) Category:New Year's Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on Teletoon Category:2009 releases Category:Nelvana